User blog:Rageahollic33/RWF
SEASON 1. New years Redeption was held in detroit , michigan ' ' 1. ''' '''naruto pinned cloud after the ninja ddt 2. Pan pinned tiffa lockheart with the kamehameha kick to win the ladys championship 3. james bond made Rambo submit after using the agent lock to win the Internet title 4. MK defead street fighters to win the tagtitles after the match ken turned on ryu and became ken the dark masters and put ryu in a masterlock 5. PeterGriffin defeted , homer simpson , shao kahn , mario , kanye west , m.bison to win the RWF title in the chamber match Season 2 king of rage held in dayton , ohio 1. kanye west beat naruto to win the xdivision title 2. bulma defeated pan to win the ladys title 3. james bond beat rocky to retain the internet title 4. ken beat ryu in a street fight 5. Nwa defeted MK to win the tag titles 6. Shao Kahn beat peter griffin to win the RWF title 7. Ryu won the king of rage rumble match after last elimitating ken 1. cloud defeated naruto and kanye west to win the xdivision championship in an ultimate x match 2. Ken defeated jamesbond to win the internet title 3. miley cyrus defeated bulma to win the ladys title 4. Kobe & shaq beat nwa to win the tag titles 5. m. bision defeated peter griffin 6. mario defeated subzero 7. homer simpson defeated rambo 8. Ken won the money in the bank 9. ryu defeated shao kahn to win the RWF title ''' '''10. ryu defeated ken to retain the RWF title after the match between ryu and shao kahn ken tried to sneak in but ryu caught him thr RKO and retain his RWF title after a 'hiatus rwf was back with full force and a 4th season' RWF season 4 cpv is a megaevent where the fans get to pick the matches the cpv was called fandamonium it was held in los angeles california 1. miley cyrus defeated tiffa lockhart to retain her lardys title. miley pinned tiffa after she hit the starstruck (after the match awsome kong interfere and gave miley an implant buster) 2. DR. DRE defeated kobe bryant in a La street fight . dre pinned kobe after he hit the dre day (the additude adjustment) 3. Ken masters defeated mario in a submission with the masterlock to retain his internet tile 4. shaq defeated ice cube in a la street fight after shaq hit the shaq kinfe. after the match kevin and joe jonas attacked shaq and cube and they said that there is control and disney will take over. 5. peter griffin defeated homer simpson in an animation domination match. 6. shao kahn defeated m. bison in a ultimate villain match 7. a promo was cut by danny rage and he showed a video on the rwf's succsess and after the vid he was attacked by nick jonas and he announced that him his brothers and miley will be known as the disney world order the DWO 8. jonas brothers (kevin and joe) defeated kobe and shaq to win the tag titles. 9. cloud defeated sub-zero to retain his xdivison title. 10. after the match nick jonas challenged cloud for the xdivison title. cloyd defeated nick jonas via DQ after nick was caught using a steel chair. 11. james bond defeated ryu to win the rwf title. after the match kanye west challenged bond for the rwf title. kanye west defeated bond to win the rwf title. 12. after the match kanye west gave nick jonas the title and delcared nick jonas as the new rwf champion. now kanye west is the member of the dwo. when the show was about to go off. danny rage came out and says at new years redeption it will be nick jonas vs a debut wrestler. RWF season 5 new year's redeption. 1. miley cyrus defeated bulma to retain her ladys title after she hit bulma with a led pipe. 2. jonas brothers defeated dre & snoop dogg to retain the tag titles. 3. rocky balboa defeated kanye west after a ko punch. 4. homer simpson defeated ken to win the internet title. 5. cloud defeated ryu to retain the xdivison championship. 6. jin kazama defeated nick jonas after he hit the buzzsaw kick. and won the rwf title RWF season 6 KIng oF RaGe 1. miley cyrus defeated pan to retain the ladys title. 2. jonas brothers defeated MK to retain the tag titles. 3. mario defeated ken 4. kanye west defeated rambo 5. nick jonas defeated ryu 6. peter griffin defeated shao kahn 7. awsome kong defeated bulma 8. jin kazama defeated m. bison to retain the RWF title. 9. naruto won the king of the rage rumble match by last eliminating nick jonas. RWF RageFest ''' '''1. awsome kong defeated miley cyrus to win the ladys title 2. ryu defeated cloud to win the xdivision title 3. ken defeated james bond in an ultimate submission match ken won 4-3 4. m.bision won the money in the bank match. 5. al bundy defeated homer simpson to win the internet title. 6. kanye west defeated peter griffin 7. danny rage defeated nick jonas in a Raghell in a celle in a Cage match aka ''' '''8. jin kazama defeated naruto to retain the RWF title. Category:Blog posts